


Beelzebub: Iron Heart

by Lorelei_Midnight



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what the fuck this is, I'VE TRIED MY BEST, M/M, any other ship that exists except furuichi and other delinquents that don't matter, kunieda aoi/male reader, oga tatsumi/male reader, this is a harem between male reader and characters, toujou hidetora/male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Midnight/pseuds/Lorelei_Midnight
Summary: This is a Beelzebub Male Reader Fanfiction. This story is ALMOST completely original. If you want XMaleReader action, then I'll write an 'Extra' chapter with you and that character in it.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beelzebub, characters, or plot. And of course, you belong to yourself even though I made you a man. :3This story may have harsh language. If you are NOT comfortable with it, then please don't read.





	Beelzebub: Iron Heart

Today was a normal day. The sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming.....

Not.

 A (h/c) haired man in his teens was surrounded by delinquents. He slightly scowled at them.

All he wanted was a peaceful day without getting into fights. But of course, that was impossible because the school he goes to is Ishiyama High School.

The worst school in the country where all the Grade A delinquents go.

The teen sighed tiredly before giving them a death glare. The scar over his right eye didn't make it any better. The others cowered but didn't move. Or rather, they  _couldn't_.

"Oi (L/n)! We're gonna get you back for last time!"

While the crowd of delinquents was shouting, two teens with brown and white hair with a naked baby on one of their backs were walking toward the school building.

"What's with the crowd? They must be pretty excited," said the white-haired male. The other didn't respond as the infant made a gurgling noise.

"(L/n) you evil bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"No, I will!"

"Move out of the way!"

"Evil bastard?" the brown haired man grinned evilly.

"Baby Beel, looks like we have another candidate."

"Dabu!"

The man ran off while his friend shouted for him. He then sighed and ran after him. The brown haired teen pushed through the crowd to see a large bald man and a (h/c) haired man in the center.

"Abe the Killing Machine versus (L/n) (M/n) the Iron Heart! Never thought I'd see this coming!"

"Abe's a second year! He's never lost!"

"But he lost to Oga Tatsumi!"

"But (L/n)'s a first year and he's never lost either!"

"Wonder if he's as good as that other guy?"

Oga scratched his head, "Hah? He doesn't look that strong."

"Are you kidding me?! That right there is (L/n) (M/n) the Iron Heart!"

"Boring."

"Da."

"Oga you idiot! Listen to me! (L/n) is known for mercilessly beating delinquents and sending them to hospitals! He isn't nicknamed 'Iron Heart' for nothing!"

"I heard the words 'beatings' and hospitals'," Oga smirked.

The white-haired teen sweatdropped, "Anyway, he's known for delivering punches as hard as iron. One blow from him and you're as good as gone."

The teen and baby had their chins in thumbs and pointer fingers, nodding.

"But there's one more thing. They say when you make eye contact with him, it'd be no different from staring into the eyes of Death himself!"

"Hmm. This guy  _does_  sound like an evil bastard. Don't you think, Baby Beel?" Oga asked.

"Gyah!" Baby Beel nodded with sparkling eyes.

"Were you guys even listening to me?!"

"Shut up Furuichi!" the brown-haired delinquent punched his friend.

"Let's see how heartless this guy is."

"Dabu!"

Everyone was cheering to the two delinquents were having a stare down. The large man was straining his face to look as intimidating as possible while the other stood with arms crossed. The (E/C) eyed's frown grew slightly bigger.

"You scared (L/n)? You better because I'm gonna put you in the hospital!" Abe threatened.

(L/n) huffed through his nose, "I have better things to do."

"Don't look down on me!" he threw a punch aimed at the man's face. He smirked smugly before feeling something grip his fist. He gasped along with everyone else. Abe looked up and saw the teen's malicious gaze.

**"You have essentially two choices. Leave and live to see another day, or continue and lose something else in return."**

"H-Hah! You don't scare me!" the large man stuttered and sweated.

The (s/c)'s eyes narrowed, intimidating him along with everyone else except the brown-haired man and baby.

"Tch."

The teen's grip went tighter around the large fist. He tried to pull away to no avail. His hand started to hurt and he felt something crack. The man panicked and struggled to get out of the other's hold.

**"Iron Clutch."**

Abe screamed in agony as he felt the bones in his fist crack and break. Everyone shivered and cringed at the horrid noises. They flinched at the lack of remorse from the teen inflicting pain on another person. They all reached a horrifying realization.

He's  _worse_  than Oga Tatsumi.

The man finally released the other's fist. He held his hand and tried to move his fingers but only worsened the pain. It throbbed as it turned red.

"W-Whoa. So this is what  _the_  Iron Heart is capable of," Furuichi muttered.

Oga kept a blank expression, not even flinching at the screams of agony.

He was actually observing the man.

His eyes were narrowed as he watched the (h/c) haired male walk through the crowd as it dispersed, creating a path for him.

The brown-haired man kept a keen eye on him. Examining his every movement as if he was about to do something that would catch him off guard. But there was one thing that caught his attention.

His glare.

His gaze was cold, dull, and empty. All he saw was a void of emptiness. He saw no light in his dark (e/c) orbs.

Yes, the 'Rampaging Ogre' or 'BoB Brawler' was known for being a demon-like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man. But the other was different.

He was a demon who felt no empathy for his fellow man.

The man was starting to think that 'Iron Heart' was the demon. Not him.

Strangely, he felt a chill up his spine while thinking about him. He was slightly afraid of the other. Yet wanted to more about the teenager. Odd yes. But he couldn't help his overwhelming curiosity desperately wanting to be quenched.

"Hey, Furuichi."

"Yeah?" Furuichi responded.

Oga grinned, "I'm dumping Baby Beel on that guy."

The green haired baby made noises as he reached his tiny hands out with stars in his eyes. The white-haired man's forehead had blue lines.

"Are you kidding?! That guy's bad news! He'll-"

"Shut up Furuichi!" he punched his friend into the sky until a star shined like Jesse, James, and Meowth blasting off  **(Shut up I had to. -_-)**.

He sighed, "Let's look for him Baby Beel."

"Ah, da!"

"Huh? You hungry?"

"Na!"

Oga looked through his school bag struggling to find what he needed. Electricity surrounded the baby as he had tears in his eyes. The teen panicked, telling him to calm down as he groped in his bag for what he was looking for. Sadly, he was too late as he was electrocuted and the cries of pain and hunger could be heard in miles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The (h/c) haired man walked through the hallways of the building.

He made a face of disgust at the inappropriate graffiti. There were delinquents everywhere he went, always picking fights. He growled as he barely resisted punching anyone in his range of sight.

He doesn't want to end up paying for someone's hospital bills again.

"Oi (L/n)!" a green-haired male called out.

"We're gettin' our revenge!" another green haired man yelled.

"Whoa! It's the Sanada Brothers!"

"You think they're gonna win?"

"There's two of them and one of him! Of course, they are!"

"But they weren't able to beat the Rampaging Ogre."

"That guy is unreal!"

Suddenly, everyone in the building felt chills go down their spines. The people nearby shook in fear as they looked back at the (s/c) man engulfed in a dark aura.

"We're gonna get you good (L/n)! Just you wait!"

The (h/c) haired man was silent. The only response he gave was his signature glare. The Sanada Brothers sweated but stood their ground. But it didn't last long as they. They were suddenly frozen. They were completely white as their faces were stiff with petrification. One person screamed before he was abruptly silenced.

"D-Did he just-"

"I thought it was just a rumor! They're literally frozen!"

"No way! That's impossible!"

(L/n) swiftly turned his head to the other delinquents with a pissed look. They all released high-pitched screams before running leaving multiple trails of smoke. He clicked his tongue before walking ahead.

The teenager enjoyed the peaceful silence while he could. He's been to this school long enough to know what goes on.

He still hasn't been able to tolerate it.

Before he turned the corner, he heard yelling making his eyebrow twitch.

Two teens turned the corner all burnt and clothes scorched. One of them with brown hair had a naked baby on his back. He didn't like the one with the white hair. Just looking at him made him want to punch that disgusting face into his head.

"Why do you always get the cute girls?! First, it's Hilda-san and now Kunieda-senpai?! Two girls just aren't enough is it?!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know your game!" he pointed.

"Shut up Furuichi!" the teen punched Furuichi's head.

"We're looking for that guy with the scary eyes. Make yourself useful for once."

"Da!"

The white-haired male made an X with his arms, "No way! I don't wanna die! Not before seeing all those cute girls in swimsuits! Or maid outfits! Or nothing at all!"

"Furuichi. You sicken me."

"Shut up!"

They both felt chills go down their spines. The atmosphere got slightly colder as it got more difficult to breathe.

The students slowly turned to see a (e/c) eyed man with a scar over his right eye.

"Are you done yet?"

Furuichi blinked once. Then twice. After processing what had transpired, he let out a high-pitch scream and spouted nonsense, then begged for his life. After that, he cradled himself into a ball muttering to himself.

It really was a pathetic sight.

(L/n) finally had enough and was about to bash his head when the other teen beat him to it.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Would you rather be in a hospital instead?"

Furuichi opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it right after. Then his mind started to wander...  _elsewhere_. Unbeknownst to him, his violent friend gave him a large scowl.

Even the other male seemed to hold a disapproving gaze.

"What the?! Where'd Baby Beel go?!" Oga panicked.

(L/n) felt movement on his head. He looked up to see the naked baby looking down at him with curiosity in his eyes. He then made noises and patted his cheeks.

"Oi. Get the hell off, kid," the teen glared at the young child. They held a staring contest before the green haired child's eyes sparkled and snuggled on his head.

He growled, "Oi. He's yours, ain't he? Take him back."

Blinking once. Then twice.

A trail of dust and smoke was left behind right after leaving him alone with the baby. He had tears in his eyes as he whimpered, surrounded by electricity. The man faced the child toward him and glared. He stopped and stared at him curiously.

**"Listen brat. If you cry on me, I'll make sure this is the last time you see him. Got it?"**

The baby stared at him for a moment. Then he let out a shout of determination and climbed on top of his head. The teen groaned then proceeded to find the two morons that left him behind with a kid. Along the way, people murmured about the man and child. A tick mark grew on his head as his eyebrow twitched. (L/N) faced them with a malevolent gaze making them sweat and leave smoke and dust behind.

"Beel, was it? What's it like being with those morons?"

"Dabu!"

The (h/c) haired male grunted, "I'm talking to an infant. This must be some sort of consequence for my actions."

He snarls after hearing snores coming from the infant. The young male picks him up from his head and holds him in one arm.

He swore under his breath as he walked around surrounded by a dark aura. Delinquents who were in the middle of their fights sensed the danger and ran like their lives depended on it. Literally. Others tried to pick a fight with him. But they were already on the ground before they could blink.

The cycle continued just like that. He just wanted to get this day over with.

"Where are those bastards?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teens were walking in the hallways. They had smiles on their faces as they merrily celebrated their freedom from the demon. And no, they don't mean it metaphorically.

The child was  _literally_  a demon.

"I can't believe we actually did it. We dumped him onto someone. Now he won't ruin our lives anymore!"

"Now the demon woman will have no choice but to move in with the sorry bastard."

"But it's (L/n) (M/n). Don't you think he'll be after us for leaving him with Baby Beel?"

"The kid likes him. He probably won't leave the guy alone anytime soon."

"Oh really. Cause it looks like the brat wants to go back with you."

Oga and Furuichi froze at the menacing voice. They slowly turned their heads to see an icy glare and a baby that's about to cry. The white-haired male cried his eyes out as the brown haired teen was sweating bullets.

"WE'RE SO DEAD!"

"Shut up Furuichi!" Oga punched Furuichi. The baby squealed with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey losers (don't actually mean it, that's how I am)! Yes, it's another story I have published and will not update until many months later! Just like a bunch of other works I have not touched in who knows how long.
> 
> Okay, so, I've had this draft for a while now. This is the first time I've touched this draft since January. I made it after binge-watching Beelzebub (which is one of the best animes btw. It ended too soon!). I loved how stupid it was and I loved Oga Tatsumi!
> 
> The other characters were really epic too! Himekawa, Kanzaki, Kunieda (stay away from Oga, he's mine!), Hildegarde, especially Baby Beel!
> 
> Though, Furuichi felt like a really pathetic attempt at comic relief when the series was already hilarious.
> 
> Things did happen though. Things got really intense.
> 
> So I'm going to try to recreate all of that and add my own stuff as well. I have a lot planned for our protagonist here.
> 
> And of course, this is a harem fanfiction. The reader has so many competing for his love! How lucky are they!
> 
> Except for Alandalon, who already has his sights set on someone else.
> 
> Poor Furuichi.
> 
> The series ended too soon! I haven't read the manga, but I'm going to assume that's short too (unless the creator is continuing that manga, which I doubt). I'm going to read that.
> 
> I feel like that show had more potential, and would be even better if it wasn't discontinued and actually thought out, but the ending was really rushed so it left a lot of plot holes, which was also not very satisfying to watch.
> 
> I know I'm giving my own review of this anime, which I shouldn't cause this is a FUCKING AUTHOR'S NOTE, but I feel like Beelzebub had so much potential and could've been so much better!
> 
> Why the fuck is this so long, not even I will ever know! I'm so done.
> 
> See ya losers!


End file.
